


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #19 Transformation

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [21]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, I made most of this stuff about transforming up, Parent-Child Relationship, Partial-AU, Stubborn Characters, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirit is going to teach Maka how to be a scythe.  Even if she doesn't want to.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #19 Transformation

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #19 Transformation  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Spirit Albarn (Death Scythe), Maka Albarn  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 421

\-------------------------------------

“Okay, Maka, take a deep breath and pull,” Spirit ordered.

“Pull _what_ , Papa?” Maka let out a groan of frustration. “This is stupid. I don’t want to be Kid’s weapon and he doesn’t want me anyway.”

Spirit had an odd look on his face. “Did he say he didn’t want to be your meister?”

“Uhm, well, no, but of course he doesn’t want to. I’m only me. I’m not symmetric like Liz and Patty.”

“But you _are_ his soul mate.”

“Urgh! Stop with the soul mate thing! I don’t believe in it!”

Spirit blinked. “Ah, Maka? Are you okay? I thought you’d remembered all that little kid Maka stuff. You know what your bond with Kid used to look like.”

“I was five, Papa. Rose-tinted glasses and etc. It doesn’t feel like that now.”

“That’s because you’re still holding onto Soul.” Spirit sighed. “You know that you can’t hold onto him anymore. At the very least you need to be warmer towards Kid to make your marriage work. Transforming will help.”

“I don’t _want_ to marry Kid-kun, or be his weapon, or whatever!” Maka yelled back. She pulled out a book for her patent pending Maka chop, but her father grabbed her wrist before she could swing.

“Maka,” his tone was firm. “ _Let go_. You’re only hurting people. You’re being selfish and immature. You’re not a child.”

Maka glared and tried to pull her arm away, but Spirit’s hold stayed. I _am_ a child, Papa. Why shouldn’t I be selfish and immature?”

“You’ve always prided yourself for being mature,” he quietly replied. “Don’t throw it away for something you can’t even change.”

“Let. Me. Go.”

“No, Maka. You’re being unreasonable and if you weren’t so emotional you’d see it.”

“I _said_ let me go!”

“It’s times like this I wish you took after your mother and were more practical.”

Maka shrieked. “I said let me go!” she screamed and pulled as hard as she could.

She felt a rush of disequilibrium as she clattered to the ground and felt an elation that wasn’t hers.

“See?” Spirit whispered. “Even now you resonate so easily. Stop struggling.”

It hurt, but Maka shifted back to her human form and severed her connection to Kid.

“I can’t do it, Papa,” she replied. Even though her eyes were dry, it still sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her. “It’ll be okay. People will forgive you. Let go. Because no one else can if you don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to take so long to post this >.


End file.
